


Under The Red Sky

by vashiane



Series: That One Haikyuu!! Zombie AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vashiane/pseuds/vashiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five days ago, everything was fine. Everything was normal. <br/>The next day, it wasn't, and it would never be again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Red Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for SASO and had plans to expand on it and post it...  
> but then life happened.  
> And giant writing hiatus happened.  
> SO as kind of a half-assed apology, I present here to you and as the first of a series in case I ever get out of this writing funk. (Because there's so much I can do with this verse I just can't -- write it.)

It's been four days since the sky turned red.

Four days, since people went mad and their eyes were brimmed with black and murder. Four days, since friends and family became nothing to them but blood, brains, and meat - only food or an obstacle. Four days since Miyagi became a quarantine zone, roped off with makeshift fences, guarded with patrolmen packing automatic rifles, any survivors left to rot while the virus ate away at their friends and bullets bit into anyone who tried to escape.

And Oikawa still hasn't gotten all the blood from Day 1 out of his fingernails.

The three of them have hunkered down in one of the hotels by the highway, the only section of town that still has power. It's only because of the military operates out of another hotel across the street, and they obviously need power for their operations, but Bokuto pretends it's a blessing. Luck, that they were heading this way to begin with. "We'll be out of here in no time," he said on Day 2 as the highway's edge loomed into view and the _lights_ , the neon lights lit up the red sky into a tantalizing orange. Bokuto's smile was so bright then no one had the heart to tell him the truth, and they kept their winces to themselves.

They hadn't been alone when they first arrived - Sugawara and Daichi had already taken up shop by the front desk, alternating shifts between guarding the lobby and rationing supplies. Lev had spent two days in the stairwell and hadn't say more than a word to anyway, arms wrapped around the railing, face buried into bruised knees. Akaashi has set up camp in the gym, never coming out except to eat and to say hello to Bokuto, a hand always on a shoulder wrapped in gauze. Hinata was there too, and something in Oikawa's heart breaks when he sees him. Most of the light's gone from his eyes, but he brings it upon himself to smile, clap a hand on Oikawa's shoulder as he passes. Asahi had made himself busy administering check-ups to anyone who enters the building, working through it with a calm sort of stoicism that only breaks if someone says the name "Nishinoya". Ennoshita arrives on Day 3, splotched with blood and screaming, driven mad but by loss, not a virus. He's huddled somewhere on floor 1, and occasionally Oikawa can hear the rhythmic thuds as his head hits the wall, over and over and over again. Tsukishima files in on the eve with a lopsided smile and a bloodied crowbar in his hand, only asking if Yamaguchi made it here and crumbling to the floor in a heap when he hears an answer of no.

Day 4 dawns with a spray of gunfire from just outside their window and the rhythmic thuds of Ennoshita's head hitting the wall. Oikawa stares at his fingertips, still stained with caked blood, and decides to go wash his hands. The sound of rushing water makes him jump (and makes Kuroo jolt awake, swearing up a storm) and for a split second in his mind's eye the water runs red. 

It fixes itself eventually, the water turns back to its normal clear, and Oikawa washes Kageyama out of his fingernails.

\---

Bokuto is surprising upbeat for someone who's had to shoot someone in the head two days ago and keep another from jumping yesterday, but Bokuto's oddly resilient, quick to snap back where the other two aren't. Kuroo may the first to move and Oikawa the first to act, but Bokuto is the first to _recover_ , and Oikawa's a little bit jealous of him for it. Sure, there's moments of pause, like when Kuroo handed him a gun or anyone mentions Tanaka - but a few moment's pause is so much better than three days of moving like one of the zombies outside, unable to function unless he's being dragged around.

Kuroo's the one who does the dragging, telling them to _move, move, move, keep moving_. Kuroo's the one with the plans, who points out which zombies are weaker and which way to run once they've got a clearing. 

Oikawa's just got a really good arm and really good aim, but they make a good team, the three of them. They've saved each other's lives more times than they can count on a hand in the past three days, and if you'd told Oikawa he'd be putting his fate into the hands of Tetsurou Kuroo and Kotaro Bokuto he would have laughed.

Now it's not a laughing matter.

Now it's truth, and he sees it in the way Bokuto looks to the two of them for support and in the way Kuroo looks to the two of them to make sure they're still okay and in the way Oikawa looks to the two of them and thinks _thank you for still being alive_. When the first person they reach for is each other and Oikawa can pretend it fills the hole that Hajime has left behind with his absence.

(Not a death, not a turning, but an absence, and that hurts more than having to look him in mad eyes and drive a bullet through them.)

\---

Day 5 is when everything goes to hell.

Day 5 is when the numbness sets in and creeps into Oikawa's mind, not a madness but a darkness. The morning of Day 5 is backdropped by the same red sky and prefaced with the tingling in Oikawa's arms from the bone-crushing hug Kuroo had pulled him in before they went to sleep. But morning ticks away to noon and 12 PM comes with the first threads of darkness, when Tsukishima closes his eyes and never opens them again. And he was doing so well, holding on despite the hollowness in his gaze and the fact that he could never finish long sentences. 

It hurts him, but Kuroo hurts more. He doesn't leave the room for hours afterward, even after Sugawara and Daichi have lifted the sheet over his face, and when he does he's got a pair of broken black-framed glasses clutched in his hand.

He puts them on top of his head. And that's where they're going to stay, Oikawa knows that much.

Around 2 PM, with the group still reeling, Ennoshita starts his thudding again. Oikawa's curled up on the bed he's dubbed as his, raking his fingers through Bokuto's hair while the other wraps his arms around his waist. The noise makes him perk up, shoulders going tense, but Oikawa shushes him with a sound and a whisper of "It's just Ennoshita". The fact that it's _just_ Ennoshita is calming, but disturbing. It could be so much more, but it's just the sound of someone suffering so deeply he's almost beyond help.

There's two more thuds, then one - sharp and loud. Another, same volume, then another, _too_ loud; Oikawa's hand drops and Bokuto untangles himself from Oikawa, grabbing his hand to drag him towards the room. The two of them skid out of their own room, down the hall towards 117 and Oikawa's dazed, lost in how soft Bokuto's hand is despite the callouses. A hand shoots out, hits the door and Oikawa watches pink lips part in shock, wondering what they feel like as he turns his head.

Ennoshita is on the floor, forehead cracked open like an egg, eyes open and seeing nothing. 

A lump forms in his throat, a mingle of horror and relief. Horror at how and that he's gone, but relief because _finally_ , he's gone, and he no longer has to suffer. Oikawa pushes Bokuto back out of the room, murmuring at him to get Daichi. Hinata's already on it, the rapid-moving ball of sunshine he is somehow navigated around them to look and is already dashing off. Oikawa didn't even notice, and all Bokuto can manage is clinging loosely to Oikawa's arm and whispering "What do you think happened?"

Oikawa glances into warm brown eyes and replies. 

"He saw too much."

That answer is enough for Bokuto, who slinks off after Hinata, but it's not enough for Oikawa, who asks himself if he were as alone as Ennoshita would he be the one lying here instead.

It haunts him for hours after, not because of the incident, but because the answer is yes.

\--

Sunset comes and goes in a haze of black thoughts and black-and-white strands of hair ghosting over his face. A blur of people coming in and out, checking on them, saying hello. Hinata shows up and Oikawa wants to say he's so sorry, so sorry for washing the last living bits of his lover down a drain but the words don't come and Hinata's smile tells him he doesn't have to say it. Kuroo files in at half past 8, black-rimmed glasses on his head and red-rimmed eyes taking in the two of them. He flops down besides them, curls up next to Oikawa's side and starts ruffling Bokuto's hair, and for the next five minutes they can pretend everything is fine.

Until screaming comes from the lobby. 

The three of them are up in record time. Kuroo's got the wrench, Bokuto goes for the bat. They bring the melee, and Oikawa reaches for the shotgun they salvaged from a dead man's car. Kuroo sticks his head out first, then him, then Bokuto; Kuroo moves first, Bokuto second, and him third. They've got a formation going, moving down the hall in perfectly timed footfalls. There is nothing for a while but the soft thuds of their shoes and the drumming of Oikawa's anxious heart.

The lobby is a mess of chairs knocked over and splatters of blood on the floor, of Daichi standing rooted and pale against the wall and Sugawara tossed aside, limp and motionless.

In the center of the room stands Akaashi. 

Akaashi, with blood dribbling down his chin. Akaashi, teeth grinding against something in his mouth (and it's only until Oikawa takes a closer look that he sees Sugawara's missing a finger), Akaashi with madness in his eyes and a bandage that's unraveling to reveal teeth marks, swollen purple.

Akaashi, who curled up in the gym and probably hoped he was immune, but wasn't.

Bokuto is the first to move for once, hand reaching out, calling his name. Begging him to _please, please come back_ as Sugawara struggles to rise, slipping down to the floor again. Daichi's hands curl around the crowbar he holds and Oikawa goes through as many scenerios as he can as quickly as he can before someone moves.

It's like playing his matches again. You watch everything - that twitch in that player, that head nod, that flicker of the gaze. He watches everything before he moves, that twitch in Daichi's grip, that nod of Kuroo's back, that moving of Akaashi's maddened eyes to a Bokuto who's still pleading. Akaashi staggers forward, an outstretched bloodied hand going towards Bokuto's. Fingers linking, eyes closing, words that mean nothing in their language being pushed past bloodied lips. He hears the choking in Bokuto's voice as he tries, but Akaashi's mind is gone, and there's no retrieving it. 

Game set.

Oikawa hefts the shotgun and fires a bullet into Akaashi's skull. Suga tries to get up one more time, and falls, and doesn't rise again. Bokuto screams as Akaashi's body hits the ground, crazed eyes finally gone dull.

Game match.

\--- 

And now all they have is each other.

\---

Bokuto is never quite the same after that.

Neither of them are.

Some things are just haunting things, things that seem to stretch on and on. Like red horizons, or empty hallways, or roads that lead to nothing but a fence and rounds of .50s. 

They, like Migami, lay in a haze for three sunrises, and on the fourth Kuroo says the damning words.

“We’re going over the fence.”

Bokuto looks more hopeful than Oikawa’s seen him in eight days, almost smiling, the light brought back to his eyes. Oikawa hates to be the buzzkill, but there is no way they’re getting over that fence alive and he murmurs this.

“Exactly.” Kuroo flips the wrench between nimble fingers and winks, before he lays a hand onto the bed right in front of Oikawa’s folded legs. “But do you know what they take over that fence?” He wiggles his hand, and Bokuto lays his down on top. Even without a plan, even without the details, Bokuto’s in because Kuroo’s in, and there’s something special about that trust. 

Oikawa’s hand unfurls, wanting to join theirs. 

“What do they take over the fence?” he asks evenly, glancing up into Kuroo’s eyes. He smirks, leans in close, and Oikawa catches a whiff of sweat and coconuts - his hair gel, that somehow survived the eight days of hell even when so many did not.

“Bodies,” says Kuroo.

Oikawa slams his hand down over the other two and smirks right back.


End file.
